


Accidental Dick Pic

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Week 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CEO Theo, Careers AU, M/M, Nervous Liam, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam accidentally sends his boss a dick pic.





	Accidental Dick Pic

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Thiam Hapf Birthday Celebration week! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr:otp-thiam

"He's an asshole Mason!" Liam shouted, pacing the room.

"A very cute asshole." Mason pointed out causing Liam to roll his eyes.

"I hate you sometimes." Liam pouted like a sad puppy.

"No you don't you love me too much." Liam rolled his eyes.

"It's sad that you're right." Mason smiled and patted down a spot on the couch.

"Sit down, you're stressing out about this too much. You're not going to get fired." Mason was trying his best to get Liam to relax but it was almost impossible.

"Yes I am! I sent my boss a picture of my dick! That's probably the worst thing you could do!" Liam ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"Liam calm down, I'm sure he'll understand that you accidentally sent that picture. Plus like I said earlier he's smoking hot, he might've enjoyed seeing your dick.”

"No Mason, I'm pretty sure he's straight. Plus I don't want him to like my penis he's an asshole. He thinks he can treat everyone like slaves just because his daddy owns the company. He's a spoiled brat." Liam plopped down on the couch next to Mason. "I'm done for, Mase, totally done for." Liam facepalmed himself.

"Come on Liam don't say that. Believe in yourself."

"You're honestly making this worse. I think I'm going to go." Without saying another word Liam exited Mason's apartment and went home to his shitty one.

The next day at work Liam hesitantly knocked on his boss’s door.

“Come in.” Liam took a deep breath and opened the door. “Oh hello Liam. I was just about to call you up here.” 

“That’s what I expected.” Liam muttered.

“Yeah, but I have say that I’m impressed.” Liam’s eyes widened.

“Impressed? Aren’t you going to fire me?” Liam was in complete shock. How could he not be getting fired?

“No of course not! Why would I?” Mr. Raeken seemed really confused.

“I’m pretty sure sending a dick pic to your boss counts as sexual harassment.”

“While that is true, I’ve always thought you were cute. You were you sending it to anyway?” Liam blushed in embarrassment.

“Well… My best friend wanted his boyfriend to rate my cock.” Liam couldn’t even look Mr. Raeken in the eyes after that.

“Why is that?” Mr. Raeken seemed oddly curious.

“I haven’t been getting laid in awhile and my best friend thought it would be because I have a small dick but now I’ll never know I guess.” Liam shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m going to tell you that you definitely do not have a small cock.” Liam blushed at his complement.

“Mr. Raeken…” Liam was cut of by Mr. Raeken.

“You can call me Theo. I’ve seen your dick, I’m pretty sure that puts us at a first name basis.” Theo chuckled. Liam couldn’t help the constant blush on his face. “You’re cute when you blush.” 

“I’m not but thank you. I feel like a tomato.”

“A very cute tomato.” Theo smirked as Liam blushed even harder. 

“I think I’m going to leave now.” Theo frowned for a second before it turned to a smile.

“Before you go take my number and call me later.” Theo handed Liam a piece of paper and before he walked out the door Theo stopped him. “Also if you’re not busy tonight, will you go out on a date with me?” Liam smiled.

“Yes, I would love to go on a date with you.” Theo smiled and Liam walked out of the room. As Liam was walking down to his own office he realized that his accidental dick pic got him a date. He’ll definitely have to tell Mason about this later.


End file.
